Miami 2 Ibiza
by glassteapots
Summary: Takao thinks Tatsuya is adorable, Tatsuya thinks Takao is adorable, and Kagami can not catch a freaking break.


"Kuroko, can you tell me again _why_ all of these people are in my apartment?" Kagami asked in exasperation as Takao shouldered his way through the door, grinning and pumping a fist carrying a half empty bottle of Schnapps in the air. He was followed closely by a reluctant looking Midorima. A cheer rose up from the tipsy crowd already sprawled across Kagami's living room.

Kuroko swatted at the back of his head.

"Be nice, Kagami-kun. Everyone needed a break, let them enjoy themselves," Kuroko replied, sounding slightly tipsy himself. Kagami groaned and slammed the door shut.

"Fine, but _you're_ gonna be the one to clean up if anyone barfs. I am not dealing with that shit." Kuroko just waved his hand in the air flippantly.

"It'll be fine, you worry too much," Kuroko replied airily before messily sipping what may have once been a mojito but had evolved into a mixture of rum and tequila. Kagami sighed, then grabbed the cup out of Kuroko's hand. Kuroko looked indignant.

"If I'm gonna deal with this, I'm not gonna do it sober," Kagami growled. He downed the drink in one gulp and stomped off to his kitchen to pour himself a shot or three.

God knows he would need it.

Over the course of several hours, nearly everyone had gone from slightly tipsy to full blown, falling over each other and laughing uncontrollably about it drunk.

Momoi had happily situated herself on Kise's lap, who was possibly the only person in the room who was gay enough to not try and drunkenly grope her. Instead, he was happily engaging in a slightly incoherent conversation about dicks with her, and Aomine, who was sitting next to Kise, scowled and blushed as the blonde announced loudly how much he missed giving blowjobs. Momoi nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

In the corner, Midorima had hit it off with Hyuuga, and was gesturing wildly as he discussed the frustrations of some surely very frustrating part of his life. Hyuuga nodded sympathetically and reached out to clumsily push Midorima's glasses back up his nose before giving him a consolatory pat on the head. Kiyoshi was hanging off of Hyuuga's back, occasionally poking him in the cheek but mostly content to just drool on his shoulder.

Riko, Koganei and Mitobe were sitting on one of Kagami's couches, and Koganei was talking a mile a minute, words slurring together unintelligibly. Mitobe seemed to be listening intently, but Riko had given up on trying to understand what he was saying and instead was looking down at her boobs, frowning and occasionally reaching up to prod at one.

The three first years had long since passed out on the kitchen floor. No one was sober enough to deal with it.

Kagami was sprawled halfway across the coffee table, Kuroko sitting next to him. He was sure he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He hadn't meant to drink so much, but three shots turned into five, turned into seven…

The only one who still had somewhat of a grip on himself was Murasakibara, who was more interested in raiding Kagami's pantry than his liquor supply. He seemed to be happy to just sit next to Tatsuya and munch away in silence. Takao was on the other side of Tatsuya, hand high up on his thigh as he grinned up at the other brunette. Tatsuya looked slightly flushed, but made no move to push Takao away as he sidled closer.

Kagami wrinkled his nose. He really did not need to see this.

When their supply finally dwindled down to one last bottle of Bacardi, Momoi quickly commandeered it.

"We," she announced loudly, "are going to play a drinking game!" Kise clapped excitedly behind her, and a few people cheered. Kagami just groaned.

"Everyone in a circle!" Kagami slowly let himself slide to the floor, cursing Momoi for making him move. He crawled to an empty spot in the circle, and Kuroko plopped down dazedly next to him.

"What're we gonna play, Momocchi?" Kise asked, chin slotting over her shoulder.

"Drink or dare!" she replied happily, "Like truth or dare, but you drink instead of truth, because truth is soooo booorring."

Aomine frowned beside her and opened his mouth to protest, but she swung her arm around and whapped him in the cheek.

"You have to play, Dai-chan," she pouted, before brightening and brandishing the alcohol in the air.

"Ok! Who wants to go first," She asked, and Takao flung his hand in the air, grinning at Momoi.

"Taka-chan! OK, who do you pick?"

"Tatsu-chan," he said, and Tatsuya's eyes were dark as Takao turned to smile deviously at him. Momoi squealed.

"Drink or dare?"

"Dare," Tatsuya said, voice raspy. Takao's grin widened.

"I dare you to let me sit on your lap for the rest of the game," he said, leaning in slightly. Tatsuya licked his lips.

"All you had to do was ask," He replied, cheeks red, then leaned back and patted his leg. Takao dragged his hand across Tatsuya's chest as he straddled the other boy, and Tatsuya's breath hitched as Takao turned around, his back pressed to Tatsuya's chest and his ass snug in Tatsuya's crotch.

Kagami threw up a little in his mouth.

"Well, that's sufficiently disgusting," Aomine mumbled. For a second time, Momoi whacked him.

"Shut up Dai-chan," she replied. She looked dazed. Behind her, Kise was bright red.

She shook herself briefly, and then gave a dazzling smile.

"Good start, Taka-chan! Tatsu, it's your turn~" she said in a sing-song voice. Tatsuya blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. Takao wiggled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Right, uh, Taiga – drink or dare?" He said distractedly, hand coming around to squeeze Takao's hip.

Kagami scowled.

"Give me the damn bottle Momoi," he said, but Kuroko whined next to him and punched him half-heartedly in the leg

"Juss… pick dare Kagami baka," he slurred, before tipping over and falling into Kagami's lap.

"Yeah! Pick dare Kagamicchi, don't be boring and no fun," Kise chimed in. Kagami rolled his eyes and pushed Kuroko back up.

"Fine, fine, dare, whatever," He mumbled. Tatsuya batted the hand that was creeping into his hair away.

"OK, umm… I don't know. Kiss someone or something. Like, uh… Atsushi," he said, still preoccupied with wandering hands. Kagami rolled his eyes again.

"Uggg," he mumbled, crawling across the circle to where Murasakibara was munching away at his snacks. The other boy looked down at him questioningly, as though wondering if he was actually going to do it. Kagami ignored him and leaned forward to kiss whatever part of Murisakibara was at face level. It was his shin.

Momoi pouted.

"No fair Kagamin, you cheated," she said, but Kagami was already crawling back across the circle to where Kuroko was swaying dangerously.

"A kiss is a kiss," he replied, "and I pick Ahomine,"

Aomine flipped Kagami off.

"Drink or dare? Although you're probably too chicken to choose dare anyway," Kagami goaded, and grinned when Aomine turned red.

"I'll show you chicken, Bakagami," Aomine replied, "You and me, basketball, now."

"You're on, I'll destroy you," he replied, arms wide. Momoi frowned as Aomine struggled to stand up and Kagami pushed himself onto his knees.

Suddenly, there was a loud whimper, and Kagami, startled, fell back on his ass. Everyone turned to where the noise had come from.

Takao had his head thrown back against Tatsuya's shoulder, mouth open and eyes hazy. Tatsuya was smoothing a hand down his side, and his mouth was buried in the junction between the other's shoulder and neck. The other hand pushed Takao's chin back further, his neck stretching and Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Oh, Jesus," Kagami groaned.

Kuroko just hiccupped and swayed drunkenly next to him.

Takao let out a high pitched moan, and Tatsuya pushed up Takao's shirt to thumb at one of his nipples. Momoi gave a giggly cheer from her perch on Kise's lap.

Kagami felt the sudden urge to bleach his brain.

"OK that's it, you two need to… to go somewhere else," he announced, pushing himself off the floor and swaying dangerously before he grabbed onto the back of the couch. He was pretty sure the room wasn't supposed to spin like that.

"Tatsuya c'mon just… just go into Alex's room," he implored as he struggled to stay upright. Tatsuya looked up at him, cheeks flushed bright and lips red and shiny, and Kagami shuddered. Tatsuya aroused was something he had hoped he would never see.

"Hmmm… alright. Don't get mad if the sheets are ruined in the morning, though," He said, voice dripping with promise and hand popping open the button of Takao's pants. Kagami gagged.

"Whatever, whatever, ugg – just get out of here," he groaned.

"What'dy'u say Takao – wanna take this somewhere more… private?" Tatsuya said into Takao's ear, and Takao whined.

"Mmmm yeah… carry me Tatsu-chan," he replied breathily, and turned around in Tatsuya's lap, winding his arms around the other's neck and pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

Tatsuya gripped Takao's ass and stood up. Takao's legs wrapped around his hips and Tatsuya made his way to the guest bedroom, not once breaking the kiss. Kagami let out a sigh of relief when the door slammed shut, and promptly dropped back onto the floor.

Across the room, blood dripped slowly from Momoi's nose.

Takao woke up slowly.

The first thing he felt was a pounding in his head. It felt like someone was trying to jackhammer through his skull from the inside out. He groaned.

The next thing he felt however, made him go silent. There was a warm body curled up behind him, and an arm was slung around his waist.

What had happened last night?

He remembered arriving at Kagami's, already halfway to drunk off vodka, mixing himself a margarita, and then…

Tatsuya.

How could he have forgotten? Tatsuya had been so cute, with his little mole and his muted blush. Takao had just wanted to eat him up. Although, if the soreness in his ass was anything to go by, Tatsuya might have been the one to do the eating…

Takao flushed, biting his lip. It seemed they had had _quite_ the good time last night.

"Mmmm," Tatsuya groaned behind him, "Takao?"

Takao flipped over and grinned, cheeks still hot. Tatsuya looked like a mess. His hair was out of control, marks littered his neck, and his lips were swollen and bruised. Tatsuya peered at him sleepily.

"You're so cute in the morning, Tatsu-chan," he said, snuggling closer to the other boy. Tatsuya rolled him onto his back, slowly moving to hover over him. He leaned down to kiss him on the corner of his mouth.

"That's supposed to be my line, _Kazu-chan_ ," he murmured, moving down to drag his lips against Takao's neck. His breath was hot, and Takao moaned. He reached up to grab his hair, pulling Tatsuya up and trapping his lip between his teeth.

Tatsuya groaned and pushed forward, sliding their mouths together and thrusting his hips down against Takao. Takao spread his legs further apart, breath catching in his throat as Tatsuya rubbed against his half hard cock.

Gasping, Tatsuya pulled away, lips shiny and pupils blown wide.

"You're mouth tastes like ass," he said, although he didn't seem to really mind. Takao smirked and trailed his hand down Tatsuya's neck.

"I wonder why that is," he replied cheekily, and Tatsuya groaned and leaned down to kiss him again.

"That better be a promise," he muttered against his mouth, and Takao laughed breathlessly.

It was _definitely_ a promise.

"Oh my god, Kuroko, they're at it _again_!" Kagami's voice suddenly rang through the room, and Takao laughed for real, head tipping back against the pillow.

Tatsuya took the opportunity to bite down hard under Takao's jaw.

"Damn right we are."


End file.
